Locked Forevermore
by LissaJoan
Summary: Sherlock has finally found the one he wants with him forever, his new fairy tale- Amelia Pond


"Sherlock, love, it's time to get up." Sherlock awoke and smiled passionately up at a face he'd fallen in love with many months ago, it was a face he never wanted lose. "John called, he mentioned something about a case."

"I should probably join him," Sherlock answered. "Unless you wish for me to stay."

"No, go, Melody is coming in a few hours, I'll be alright." This was one thing that took him a few minutes to comprehend. His love was married once before, and had a daughter, but their daughter wasn't a young age as one would expect. One would think maybe seven years or younger, but their daughter was a fully mature adult with her own husband as well. Both were equally confusing, but with a few minutes of explanation and a look into this man's blue box, Sherlock understood it all well. This man, called the Doctor, found Sherlock intriguing and vice versa. It was odd, and quite enjoyable, to Sherlock at least.

"Right, okay." Sherlock bounced on his heels and turned to his wardrobe, getting dressed in such an orderly fashion that amused Amy. "Amelia, have you seen my deerstalker?"

"Since when have you wanted to wear the deerstalker?" She asked, chuckling slightly at his sudden yearn for the disliked headwear. She shook her head and commented "Should be on the top right shelf, near the polka dot pink scarf Anderson thought would be entertaining to give you."

"Can we throw it away? The scarf?"

"I would." Amy laughed.

Sherlock, making his way over to Amy in wide strides, was dressed as usual for a case, with the exception of the deerstalker. He smirked and looked down at her.

"You know, at one point, I rejected the thought of love and marriage. I considered myself married to my occupation. And then, you showed up. Amelia Pond. Imaginative, Beautiful, stunning." He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead. "Isn't it wonderful how life changes?"

She smiled up at him. "Go, I've already told John to expect you. On your way, _Sherly_." She grinned as she said his nickname, it irked him when Mycroft would say it, but with her, a familiar grin popped up. It was the way he still called her Amelia, instead of Amy.

"Mum, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love him."

"And dad? You're just giving him up now?"

"Melody, I cannot take your father as of now. He isn't the Rory I loved, that or I just don't love him."

"Well, I can't say I like you and dad apart, but I do want to say Sherlock Holmes is a great man."

They were in a deep conversation when Amy's phone went off.

_Not much, was simply the neighbors son. Anyway, meet me on the dock, a few blocks over -SH_

_"_That him?" Melody asked.

"Yes. He wants to meet at the dock."

"Go! Go, I'll see you later." They hugged quickly and as daughter kissed mother's cheek, she disappeared off, as day began to fade from view.

Amy went the usual path, they had met near the docks, heaven knows why he'd want to meet on them. She made her way, still in rather casual clothing, to the dock. And she froze, at the end of the dock was a table, and around it hung small paper lanterns as the sun began it's decent behind the water. Two candles, and a red table cloth welcomed her. Sherlock smiled, and pulled her chair back for her. After she was seated, he brought out a lovely dinner, and together they ate.

"How'd you find the time to do all this?"

"John. Wasn't really a case. He was to say that when he had everything prepared."

Amy smiled, and once both finished, they stood at the edge of the dock, the last ounce of sunlight made them silhouettes to any one else. He faced her, looking into her eyes. As he went down on one knee, she gasped and tears gathered in her eyes. He pulled out a small blue box, and opened it, showing a beautiful ring.

"Amelia Pond, My perfect fairy tale. Will you marry me?" Sherlock face was the most gentle she'd ever seen, and her vision started to blur as she nodded and murmured an excited "yes".

With more excitement than she expected him to have, he stood and took her in his arms and spun around. He, too, had tears in his eyes. He gently slid the ring onto her finger. They left everything where it was, Sherlock knowing John had agreed to clean it up for them.

Sherlock received a text upon entering the house.

_Glad to see you've got yourself a bride to be, Sherlock. Take care, and be safe-MH_

_How'd you find out so quickly? It was not but twenty minutes ago!-SH_

_John. I picked him up earlier, and noticed he had a ring box, and as he wasn't taking it as his, I figured whom else could it be for? Then I thought, why yes, my baby brother and his love- MH_

__Sherlock wasn't as irritated as the texts made out, but slightly amused. He dropped the phone on the couch, and followed Amy upstairs. He changed into his night pants and joined her in the bed, as they curled up together, their first night as fiancees.


End file.
